


quie t e r …

by dledee



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Gen, backstory DH is gonna invalidate in 3 2 1, guest staring book canon, see if I care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dledee/pseuds/dledee
Summary: Stop. Take a deep breath. You're a volunteer.





	

         ❝ **C** harles! ❞  Her small hands try to reach for the red hot flame as she tries to free herself from whatever adult is holding her. The scene is filled with blurred faces of people she almost recognizes, people she knows she can trust but can’t bring herself to do so just now.  ❝ **C** harles! ❞  He’s inside! Her brother is inside and they are not getting him out! Why won’t they let her inside? She can help, she knows all of **C** harles’ hiding places, she’s always been the best at hide and seek, she could find him if they’d just let her! Her teeth bite down on the hand trying to hold her as she runs towards freedom, towards the warmth of the flames.

            **B** ut all it gets her is a young woman’s arms around her, someone who must be only a bit older than twenty holding the small girl in a tight embrace. It only serves to make tears fall freely from her face, holding on to the other as if she might wake her up, as if it’s all a dreadful dream that’s gonna be over soon, that has to be over soon. Because she doesn’t know what to do if it’s not.

         ❝ **T** hey’re all inside. ❞  She manages in between sobs.  ❝ I wasn’t sleepy and I was in the library and I– I– ❞  it’s useless to try and make sense of it no matter how hard she tries. It doesn’t make sense, it wasn’t written to make sense. So instead she just cries, holds on to the kneeled stranger and stops praying that this is all a dream. Dreams are kinder. Dreams give you fluffy marshmallow skies and rivers of chocolate, forests of gummy bears with liquorice trees, dreams are not cruel. And when someone else touches the woman’s shoulder with a simple shaking of his head, the girl pretends she doesn’t see it. But the woman holds a bit tighter for a moment before letting go, as if trusting she won’t run. There’s something eerily sweet in her voice and she looks up to see something in the other’s eyes hiding behind glasses she doesn’t necessarily recognize as kindness, some sort of mischief as if it’s all a trick she’s fallen prey to.

         ❝ **I** didn’t realize this was a sad occasion. ❞  And the woman holds out her hand in an invitation with no more words as the small girl lets her red eyes move from the hand to those hidden brown eyes and back to the hand. What does she have to lose? She’s lost everythingalready.

            **O** f course that was not true, the girl’s family family had still a mansion in the city and a vast fortune in the bank. But for a small eight year old who has just seen a great fire destroy the people she used to call mother, father, and twin, that doesn’t count for much.

            **S** o she wipes her tears with the back of her hand and fakes bravery, as if it’s the only thing that can keep her from sinking under the weight of such misfortune, and takes the offered hand.

         ❝ **T** he world is quiet here. ❞

* * *

             **W** hen it came the time to choose a chaperone, that little girl tracked the woman down herself, handing her a rather large file with all information she had gathered and a smile on her lips.  ❝ I’m **J** acquelyn **S** eieskza and I want you to be my chaperone, **K** it **S** nicket. ❞  


**Author's Note:**

> According to the actors' age there should be a 15 year age difference between Jacquelyn and Kit, but that doesn't mean they can't have a connection. And with a little luck, DH's thing for not giving away any info will work in my favor.   
> Hope you enjoy anyway, I've grown attached to Jacquelyn.


End file.
